Early Morning
by riotbreaker
Summary: Mu groaned in protest – he was never and had never been a morning person. Unfortunately, the Taurus saint was the exact opposite, an early bird if he ever knew one, enjoying the sunrise and brisk breeze of the morning cutting into his features.


**(Quick AN**: I got requested to do an Alde/Mu fanfic. ! It's like giving me ice-cream for free and giving me ten dollars to go. This drabble is really sweet, as it was requested of me, and it contains severe HAND HOLDING and CUTENESS and FATHERHOOD and KIKI. It is so CUTE it HURTS. Heck, it hurt me~! From the cute.

Ayame, I love you, you sweet, sweet girl. This is for you!~~!

Oh yes. Mu tops. )

* * *

><p>Sliding his hand across Aldebaran's broad back to reach his shoulder, the quiet Aries grinned in a way that was almost evil to him.<p>

It was satisfying in a really odd way: For one, physically satisfying, seeing the strong, large Taurus saint bent over on the hard mattress, his ridiculous physical strength reduced to being only used to hold his bulky body up, while Mu thrusted hard and deep inside him, and… psychologically, as well: That sight of submission, of devotion, as he made the other turn around to lay on his back, long dark brown hair either gluing to his dark skin, glistening with a thin layer of sweat, or tousled all over the already messed up bedsheets; those brown eyes, half lidded, and a smile on his chapped lips. As the Aries continued to thrust to his completion, he bent down until their lips met.

Mu loved Aldebaran so much.

* * *

><p>"Coffee, tea, lemonade?" Aldebaran started jokingly, while Mu groaned in protest – he was never and had never been a morning person. Unfortunately, the Taurus saint was the exact opposite, an early bird if he ever knew one, enjoying the sunrise and brisk breeze of the morning cutting into his strong features.<p>

"Tea. Tea, for Athena's sake." Mu sighed out loudly, almost dramatically, leaning back on his chair, stretching his weary muscles, while Aldebaran seemed to keep his composure, even after always being the submissive one. It almost got on Mu's nerves…

Looking out of the large gaps between the columns of the Taurus house, Mu noticed that the sight was in fact beautiful, every time: Not too high up, not too down, close to the earth, like his was. The sunrise probably wasn't as breathtaking as it was from the Pisces house, but every time he saw it, for the last years, had been like this, with Aldebaran by his side. Somehow, it made the whole sunrise ordeal a lot more special than it actually was, just like the soft vapour that came from his tea in curls wasn't actually consciously drawing shapes. Mu was perfectly aware of this, and more than alright with it.

"Way ahead of you, Mu." Aldebaran's grin was wide – he was always smiling, lately, his features always held any possible variation of a smile. The thick smell of oolong tea mixed harmoniously with the clean soap smell from his hair and made the whole awakening process a bit more bearable. Aldebaran's smile, though, made it perfect.

When the larger male finally sat down next to Mu, the Aries saint couldn't help but smile. "That much coffee can't be good for you." Aldebaran's reply was a soft huff, a grin and a small toast to Mu's thick ceramic mug. A little droplet of coffee ran down to the larger male's hand, - it seemed as though the Taurus' harsh training had calloused his fingers enough for the burn to not be felt anymore.

"It keeps me awake for the drills," Mu closed his eyes and smiled at Aldebaran, his gruff voice sounding heavenly at the moment. "Can't coach the kids if I'm sleepwalking." The large man's grin was wide after he put the mug down on the stone table – Mu's hand pressed into the larger, thicker thigh, and as soon as the Taurus' hand covered his, Mu's features lit up further, calmly, his head moving into his partner's shoulder.

Their fingers intertwined, the white skin Mu sported clashing always against Aldebaran's darker tan tone – Mu's expression suddenly changed, and he blinked, green eyes stuck on a point that transcended their warm handholding. "…Did you put Kiki to sleep last night?"

"Hm-hm." Aldebaran's reply made the Aries pout slightly – something he thought he never did, and if asked, he would definently deny it. Aldebaran knew better, though, very aware of what that expression meant by now. "Your turn to wake him up, Mu."

"No."

The larger thumb stroke the side of the smaller hand, and the owner of this hand buried his head into his partner's shoulder, hoping that he'd be able to become one with it instead of doing what he was supposed to do. Aldebaran only chuckled quietly at this, but it was enough to make Mu huff.

"Come on, Mu." No. "It's your turn." Noo. "You promised, remember?" …yes. "Because he's ours." Aldebaran's voice lowered, the grip around his hand tightened, and the Aries saint sighed in defeat.

"Let me just have my tea, then." A smile lifted his features when he left his hiding place, eyes closing when he sipped the fragrant beverage. " You… you're a terrible human being."

Aldebaran laughed, "Can you blame me for loving our son?"

Mu chuckled briefly, returning to his tea. Technically, Kiki wasn't their son. But as their relationship progressed, fate couldn't help itself – and neither could Aldebaran, letting Kiki slip into bed with them in the short occurrence of a particularly bad nightmare. A quiet agreement happened, and they sealed this every day with a kiss. Kiki had free range between both of their houses and Jamil, and now, he had parents to look up to and and learn from.

* * *

><p>"It's late. Wake up." Mu would say with a soft kiss to Kiki's forehead. The boy stirred, whining. " I went ahead and gave you the five minutes you always want." The whining simply increased in volume, the boy stubbornly refusing to open his eyes. "Kiki..."<p>

When Aldebaran's booming voice filled the room, the boy almost jumped out of the bed with the scare, "Kiki." And Mu almost smiled. The boy seemed to quiet down, but his eyes were closed shut as he pretended to sleep, protected under a thick layer of covers. "You'd better get out of bed, Kiki." The red haired boy sneaked a peek, pouting – just like Mu did, Aldebaran noted,- "Or Mu and I are just going to get really snuggly. " An arm wrapped around Mu's slim waist, armor clinking as the two saints were pushed together.

Mu always had a hard time playing along, but when he did… "Oh. Oh yes. I'm feeling quite snuggly right now." The Aries saint's hands played on the larger man's chest plating, " I have the feeling we should kiss, Alde." Kiki's eyes widened in horror, the pet-name possibly even traumatizing him further, Mu glanced at him from the corner of his eye, " A lot. For a long time. Since Kiki's _sleeping_ and everything…" Aldebaran's wicked grin was grinned in a way that could match Saga in a good day. In turn, Kiki looked almost comically horrified, almost screaming at the sight of his dads about to tangle their _lips_ and their_ tongues_ and-

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Kiki yelled, disgusted, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, don't kiss in front of me, ew..!" The boy leapt out of the bed and hopped into the bathroom, tripping on some dirty clothes on the floor and almost having a quick encounter with it, "I'm getting dressed, I'm getting dressed!"

Aldebaran's easy, hearty laugh came again, "Hurry up, kid!" He put his forehead against Mu's while holding his waist- and Mu knew that he didn't mean what he had just said, with his half lidded, loving look, again. The Aries saint dove up and wrapped his arms around the Taurus' shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss, almost violently, his possessive nature leaking openly into their liplock. Aldebaran just hummed happily, returning the kiss with equal eagerness.

"E-ew, dad!" Kiki's alarmed tone came from the hallway, " You said no more kissing!"

When Aldebaran broke the kiss and the love in his eyes didn't die down when he spotted Kiki, Mu knew there was no way his family could be more perfect.


End file.
